Bersinarlah Terus!
by Roux Marlet
Summary: Yukimura Aguri mendapati sesosok anomali yang bersinar redup dalam kelas buangan Kunugigaoka itu. / Isogai Yuuma sama sekali tidak punya rapor buruk (kalau iya, mustahil dia tadinya ada di kelas A) apalagi perangai yang buruk (dia 'kan seorang ikemen!). Satu-satunya yang buruk dari Isogai adalah kondisi finansialnya. / Modified Canon #SelfWorthChallenge #ValueYourself


_Dua nama teratas dalam daftar presensinya tidak hadir di kelas._

Yukimura Aguri tahu bahwa rata-rata anak-anak ini masuk ke kelas E karena nilai buruk atau kelakuan buruk. Setelah tahu di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru bahwa nomor urut satu di daftar presensi 3-E sedang kena skors karena menghajar kakak kelas (oke, itu adalah sebuah awalan yang cukup ekstrem untuk memulai menganalisis riwayat siswa dari catatan sekolah), dia menelusur dari bagian bawah daftar dua puluh enam nama itu, dari nama terakhir, Yoshida Taisei. Dicentangnya kolom nilai buruk untuk sebagian besar dari mereka, atau kelakuan buruk seperti menyontek untuk segelintir orang, atau gabungan keduanya untuk sisanya, tapi di urutan nomor 2 (sebelum akhirnya dia akan membaca riwayat Akabane Karma) dia menemukan nama Isogai Yuuma. Aguri bingung sambil membacai catatan sekolah tentang murid satu itu.

Masuk peringkat 10 besar di kelas 1-A dan 2-A, tak ada setitik pun catatan kelakuan buruk ... Catatan kepala sekolah hanya ada satu—demi Tuhan, hanya SATU—dan itu langsung membuat Isogai terdepak ke 3-E: _melanggar aturan sekolah pasal empat belas ayat kelima dengan bekerja paruh waktu_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

**Bersinarlah Terus!** (c) Roux Marlet

-Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini-

Dipublikasikan untuk #SelfWorthChallenge #ValueYourself

Warning: Modified Canon

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Dua tahun sebelumnya, Isogai Yuuma membisu di depan papan pengumuman pada hari pertama sekolah.

_Namanya ada di kelas 1-A!_

Orang-orang lain tentu akan merasa bangga; tidak sembarang murid bisa masuk di kelas unggulan SMP Kunugigaoka itu. Tapi yang ada di pikiran Isogai hanya satu: besaran uang sekolah untuk kelas unggulan adalah dua kali lipat dari kelas lainnya. Bisa ngos-ngosan kedua orang tuanya nanti membayari; untuk makan sehari-hari saja mereka pas-pasan. Meskipun dari hasil tes akademik saat mendaftar Isogai sudah diberi tahu bahwa dirinya memenuhi klasifikasi masuk kelas A, dia menolak dengan alasan finansial dan meminta dimasukkan kelas B saja.

Apa ada kesalahan administratif sehingga namanya tetap nongol di daftar kelas top itu? Petugas tata usaha tidak tahu-menahu. Terpaksa Isogai menghadap langsung kepala sekolah, Asano Gakuhou.

"Kalau cuma karena itu, sekolah bisa memberimu keringanan biaya."

Solusi pak kepala sekolah enteng saja.

"Lagipula nilaimu sebelumnya memang bagus. Uang sekolahmu akan disamakan dengan yang masuk kelas reguler. Kembalilah ke kelas, nanti akan kuurus di bank."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Isogai pamit dari ruangan dengan sopan.

Kembali ke kelas (meski tadi Isogai belum ke sana sejak dari depan papan pengumuman), muncul perkara lain: karena wali kelas belum datang, seisi kelasnya sedang membanding-bandingkan oleh-oleh masing-masing pascaliburan. Makanan kaleng, arloji, jepit rambut bertatahkan permata, dan masih banyak lagi.

Isogai menguatkan hati dan memilih tempat duduk kosong di deretan depan. Dia sudah tahu apa yang menantinya di sekolah swasta seelit Kunugigaoka, dan jangan lupa di kelas ini semua muridnya sanggup membayar fasilitas sekolah dua kali lipat (untuk gaji guru profesional dan buku teks impor yang dibedakan dari kelas reguler). Lepas dari itu, Isogai bertekad untuk tetap belajar dengan baik sesuai pesan kedua orang tuanya, apalagi Kepala Sekolah Asano sudah memberinya keringanan uang sekolah.

Seseorang di meja terdekat menyodorkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Sakakibara Ren."

"Isogai Yuuma."

"Kau tidak berhak duduk di situ, ngomong-ngomong."

Sambutan dingin begitu sangat tidak terduga oleh Isogai. "Eh?"

"Itu kursinya Asano."

"Asano … putra kepala sekolah, maksudmu?"

"Asano yang mana lagi."

"Maaf, kukira kursinya kosong." Sadar dirinya memang terlambat masuk kelas, Isogai buru-buru memindahkan tasnya ke kursi kosong lain.

"Tak apa. Kau telat masuk sepuluh menit, sih. Jadi ketinggalan beberapa pengumuman."

Isogai terbelalak. "Pengumuman apa?"

Kawan barunya terkekeh. "Jangan tegang begitu, lah. Pengumuman pengurus kelas dan jadwal akademik. Asano ketua kelasnya, aku wakilnya. Jadwal pelajaran bisa dibaca di papan itu," dia menunjuk belakang kelas, "dan terakhir, kusarankan kau segera mencari kelompok kalau mau bertahan di kelas ini."

Pengumuman yang disampaikan Sakakibara Ren malah makin membuat Isogai tegang.

"Apa maksudmu 'bertahan'?" Isogai bersuara dengan waspada.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Dalam jam pelajaran yang pertama, Biologi, Isogai memang langsung tahu. Seisi kelas ini adalah murid-murid ambisius dengan _gap _masing-masing. Anak-anak pengusaha berkelompok di sebelah sana, putra pejabat di sisi sini, keturunan ningrat di sisi satu lagi. Tiap kelompok saling serang dengan argumen ilmiah, saling dukung dalam kelompok tapi sengit saat mendebat kelompok lain. Murid yang belum punya kelompok bisa diserang habis-habisan setelah melontarkan argumen. Guru mereka tampak kewalahan mengendalikan situasi. Kenapa pula sejak awal para siswa tidak diatur tempat duduknya berdasarkan nomor presensi saja?

Oh, ya, kelas A kan _berbeda. _Mereka membayar lebih mahal.

Karena Isogai lemah di pelajaran Biologi, dia tak berpendapat sama sekali. Bubar pelajaran pertama, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Mana kuat dia belajar di kelas borjuis penuh daya saing ini? Jam istirahat tiba dan Isogai masih berkutat dengan buku catatannya, mencoba merapikan rekam pertarungan argumen tadi.

"Kau Isogai Yuuma?" tanya seorang siswa yang tadi belum dilihatnya, namun penampilannya familier, mirip sang kepala sekolah. Isogai mengangguk sambil masih mengusahakan senyum sopan.

"Aku Asano Gakushuu. Sebagai ketua kelas, aku sudah diberi tahu tentang dispensasi yang kauterima. Mau gabung di kelompokku?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu sang wali kelas 3-E punya dua misi kunjungan sepulang sekolah. Yang pertama sudah dilakukannya, yaitu mengunjungi Akabane Karma yang sedang diskors. Rumah kedua, bertolak belakang dengan kediaman mewah Akabane, ada di sebuah perkampungan kecil.

"Permisi. Saya Yukimura Aguri, wali kelas Yuuma."

Dua bocah dengan jambul rambut serupa antena itu berlarian ke dalam. Pintu dibiarkan terbuka sedikit.

"Silakan masuk, _Sensei_." Ada suara yang menyahut dari bagian belakang rumah kecil itu. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok remaja laki-laki dengan rambut mencuat seperti dua anak tadi maju ke ruang tamu.

"Isogai Yuuma-_kun_?" Aguri mengonfirmasi.

"Betul, _Sensei_. Silakan duduk. Maaf, tempatnya sempit begini."

Aguri tersenyum, menatap muridnya tepat di matanya. "Tak mengapa, santai saja. Saya Yukimura Aguri, wali kelasmu di 3-E."

Isogai tak mungkin tak balas tersenyum sopan, tapi senyum itu tak tercermin di sinar matanya. Aguri kira-kira mengerti apa sebabnya. Sebagian besar murid 3-E mengalami proses perpindahan dari kelas C ke D dan berakhir di E; tapi Isogai Yuuma seperti dilempar dari lemari bagus ke tempat sampah. Barangkali Isogai adalah satu-satunya murid dalam sejarah Kunugigaoka yang pernah dipindah dari kelas A langsung ke kelas E.

Dalam sekali penilaian, Aguri mendapati bahwa catatan sekolah cukup aktual. Bisa dilihatnya karakter kuat yang lembut, dengan kecerdasan yang mumpuni untuk bertahan dua tahun di kelas A, dalam diri Yuuma. Beda dengan Karma yang juga cerdas namun lebih memilih cara kekerasan untuk mempertahankan apa yang dianggapnya benar; Yuuma tampaknya punya _nilai lain _yang sedang dibutuhkan Aguri. Dia harus mendekati muridnya yang satu ini pelan-pelan.

"Yang tadi adik-adikmu?"

"Iya, _Sensei_. Mereka masih SD."

"Mereka manis-manis," puji Aguri.

Salah satu adik yang dimaksud keluar membawakan dua cangkir teh. Aguri berterima kasih dan langsung meminumnya, mengabaikan adanya retakan kecil di bibir cangkir.

"Ibumu ada di rumah?" Lanjut Aguri, yang sudah tahu fakta bahwa kepala keluarga Isogai sudah tiada.

"Ya, sedang istirahat di kamar."

Aguri masih bicara mondar-mandir tentang cuaca sebelum akhirnya pindah ke topik utama.

"Apa ada yang sedang mengganggumu, Isogai_-kun_?"

Yang ingin ditanyakan Aguri sebetulnya adalah: _Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru tadi?_

Isogai pasti sudah menduga alasan wali kelasnya datang mengunjunginya yang absen tanpa alasan. "_Anoo, Sensei_, saya tidak bisa cerita di sini."

Aguri juga sudah menebak jawaban seperti itu. Dia mengeluarkan selembar formulir dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Isogai.

"Baca ini, pahami baik-baik, dan serahkan kembali padaku. Mau kau isi atau tidak, dua-duanya mengharuskanmu masuk sekolah besok, oke?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Buat apa es teh segitu banyak, eh, _ikemen_?"

Maehara Hiroto keheranan ketika menjumpai sohibnya sejak kecil itu di kafeteria pada semester kedua masuk SMP. Isogai Yuuma menoleh ke sumber suara, tapi sebelum matanya menemukan sosok Maehara, orangnya sudah sampai dan merangkulnya di bahu.

"He, Maehara."

"Halo juga. Bagaimana kelas A?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

Maehara tertawa. "Di kelas C sangat buruk. Aku tak bisa menghapal semua tanggal sejarah itu. Kapan-kapan bantu aku belajar Ilmu Sosial, ya!"

Isogai menonjoknya main-main sambil nyengir kecil. "Ilmu Sosial 'kan beda dengan Matematika yang bisa dilatih. Cari caramu sendiri untuk menghapal!"

"Ya, ya, terima kasih atas sarannya, _Sensei_." Maehara memutar bola mata sambil cengengesan. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini, es tehnya banyak sekali, buat siapa? Buat aku satu, boleh, dong?"

"Eh, mana bisa. Belinya bukan pakai uangmu, 'kan."

"Pakai uangmu? Nanti kutukar, deh ..."

"Bukan juga. Uangku, sih, cukupnya untuk beli satu saja. Ini—"

"Haaaah, jadi pakai uang siapa, dong?"

"Oi, dengarkan dulu sampai selesai. Ini titipannya Asano dan kawan-kawan."

Maehara mendelik tak percaya. "Asano anak kepala sekolah? Asano yang _itu_? Kau berkawan dengan dia?"

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi, ya. Itu benar."

Kentara sekali di mata Maehara bahwa Isogai _terpaksa._

"Bukannya dia manusia paling ambisius se-Kunugigaoka?" Maehara merendahkan suara. "Kenapa? Apa dia memaksamu? Oh, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan dia juga lemah di Ilmu Sosial makanya dia memerlukanmu."

"Ssh. Sembarangan kau. Pada intinya, kelas A sudah terbagi dalam kelompok dan hanya Asano yang mengajakku bergabung di kelompoknya."

"Kelompok apa? Kenapa kau harus bergabung dalam kelompok?"

Es dalam enam gelas plastik berisi teh itu barangkali sudah mencair. Isogai tidak bisa cerita saat itu juga, karena didapatinya beberapa anak kelas 1-A dari kelompok lain ada di sekitar situ dan sedang memandanginya (atau Maehara?).

"Nanti aku main ke rumahmu, deh," pungkas Isogai.

"Oke."

Namun, sepulang sekolah, Isogai malah bertandang ke rumah Asano untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok—bersama satu geng Virtuoso tentu. Isogai tadinya mengira sore hari sudah akan selesai, dan sebetulnya memang demikian, namun Gakushuu punya acara tambahan karena katanya mumpung ayahnya tidak di rumah.

Seo Tomoya mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari tasnya dan menuang isinya ke enam buah gelas. Cairannya berwarna kuning jingga seperti jus jeruk, tapi ….

"Mari bersulang untuk terpilihnya Gakushuu sebagai anggota Dewan Siswa," ucapnya hormat sambil mengangkat satu gelas.

Araki Teppei dan Koyama Natsuhiko meraih gelas masing-masing, disusul Sakakibara Ren dan Asano Gakushuu sendiri. Isogai meraih dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bersulang!" Denting enam buah gelas beradu.

Bahkan tanpa mendekatkan gelas itu ke hidung untuk pura-pura minum pun, Isogai mengenali aroma alkohol. Demi apa pun, dia tidak akan meminumnya—mereka semua masih di bawah umur!

"Kau belum pernah minum _cocktail_, ya?" tanya Araki yang penglihatan jelinya mendapati gelas Isogai belum berkurang isinya. "Wajar, sih. Rasanya agak pahit tapi masih manis, karena dicampur dengan jus." Perkataannya informatif, tapi Isogai merasakan ada nada sindiran di dalamnya.

"Lagian, Tomoya pintar memilih _cocktail_. Yang ini jauh lebih enak dari yang sudah-sudah." Koyama mencecap dengan nikmat.

"Apa kau tidak ikut senang atas pencapaianku, Isogai?" tanya sang putra keluarga Asano.

Isogai meletakkan gelasnya pelan-pelan. "Tentu saja ikut senang. Tapi aku sudah ada janji—"

"Paling tidak, cicipilah sedikit saja," desak Sakakibara Ren.

Tak ada pilihan lain. Isogai akan terus dihambat untuk pulang sebelum dia minum _cocktail _itu. Dipejamkannya mata sambil menelan seteguk dan didapatinya informasi Araki tadi benar adanya. Isogai mengernyit selagi mulut dan kerongkongannya mencerna rasa yang sama sekali asing.

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa, kok," ujar Araki.

Lama-lama akan terbiasa? Isogai sangat ingin lenyap dari rumah besar itu dalam sekejap mata. Ketika sudah ditemukannya kembali suaranya, dia buru-buru meraih tas dan berujar, "Aku pulang dulu, ya. Sekali lagi selamat untukmu, Asano."

.

.

.

Maehara memutuskan untuk pergi kencan malam itu karena Isogai tidak kunjung datang ke rumahnya. Dia janjian dengan cewek baru ini jam tujuh malam di taman blok E dan disempatkannya mampir ke rumah Isogai dulu, karena memang dekat dari rumahnya.

"Yuuma belum pulang," ujar sang ayah yang sedang merapikan syalnya. "Mungkin ada kerja kelompok lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering pulang malam untuk tugas kelompok."

"Terima kasih, Paman …." Maehara hendak berpamitan. "Paman menyetir lagi malam ini?"

"Iya, hanya dekat Tokyo saja, kok."

"Hati-hati, Paman."

"Ya, ya."

Jadi karena ada kerja kelompok Isogai Yuuma batal main ke rumahnya. Tak apa lah, Maehara toh masih ada jadwal kencan biar tidak bosan.

Saat keluar dari jalan rumah Isogai yang gelap, tangan Maehara dicengkeram seseorang.

"Umph!" Mulutnya pun dibekap! Maehara diterjang rasa panik namun berusaha memutar tubuh untuk melawan.

"Maehara, ini aku!"

"Isogai?"

"Ssh!"

"Kenapa—"

"Tolong aku. Aku butuh bantuan."

Maehara sudah ingin mengatakan 'Aku ada kencan' saat Isogai merosot jatuh.

"Oi, _ikemen_?" Maehara buru-buru berlutut.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak pingsan. Tapi hampir," bisik Isogai, napasnya agak tersengal. "Bisa kita ke rumahmu saja?"

"Kenapa? Rumahmu 'kan sudah di ujung jalan ini?"

"Aku mau menepati janji. Lagipula tidak baik ingkar janji saat bulan purnama sedang bersinar seindah ini."

Maehara menunduk menatap sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Wajah Isogai bersemu merah dan kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip cepat. Senyumnya lemah.

"Kau mabuk, Isogai?" tanya Maehara ragu-ragu. Racauan apa yang barusan terlontar dari mulutnya? Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dipapahnya Isogai.

.

.

.

Isogai Yuuma betulan mabuk.

Sambil menunggu sahabatnya itu menumpahkan isi perut di toilet, Maehara mengirim pesan pada si calon pacar bahwa kencan malam itu mendadak dibatalkan. Biar saja dia dimaki-maki, toh memang sudah sering.

Untungnya kakak Maehara ada kuliah sampai malam dan orang tuanya sedang ke luar kota. Tak ada siapa pun yang tahu bahwa Isogai Yuuma si _ikemen _mabuk kecuali dirinya.

Saat Isogai masuk ke kamarnya, Maehara baru sadar orang itu masih pakai seragam sekolah.

"Kau habis dari mana, sih?" koreknya sambil berjalan ke lemari pakaian. Dikeluarkannya beberapa helai kaos dan celana santai lalu dilemparkannya ke arah Isogai yang malah duduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke kaki ranjang. "Nih, ganti dulu."

"Terima kasih, ya."

Isogai meraih baju kaos Maehara dan mendekapnya, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Oi? Kok nggak ganti baju?"

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar," gumam Isogai.

"Aku menagih janjimu, tahu!"

"_Ikemen _tak pernah ingkar janji," Isogai melantur dengan narsisme yang tak pernah ada dalam dirinya, mata masih terpejam.

Maehara menghela napas. "Kalau mau tidur, tidur di atas ranjang, jangan di situ."

Gumaman lagi, "Gendong aku."

Bahkan para mantan Maehara tak pernah ada yang minta digendong, astaga. Apa yang diminum si _ikemen _ini, sih?

.

.

.

Terbangun tengah malam dengan tenggorokan yang terasa kering, Isogai sesaat tidak ingat di mana dirinya berada—ini bukan kamarnya—oh, tidak ….

Oh, iya. Ini sudah bukan rumah Asano. Ada Maehara yang sedang mendengkur di sampingnya, di atas ranjang. Isogai tidak ingat dirinya naik ke tempat tidur maupun berganti baju, tapi bahkan seragamnya sudah terlipat rapi di dekat tasnya di meja Maehara.

Dia bangkit dan mencari botol minumnya, dan tidak menemukannya. Uh-oh, tampaknya ketinggalan di rumah Asano.

Hentakan rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Isogai belum memberi kabar pada keluarganya bahwa ia menginap di rumah Maehara. Pun alasannya. Sekarang … sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari. Di sebelah jam meja ada sebuah cermin dan Isogai menatap ke bayangannya sendiri.

Mana bisa dia pulang dalam keadaan begitu? Wajahnya pias, jambul rambutnya yang seperti antena terkulai, kelopak matanya bengkak seperti habis menangis. Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan tadi dia memang menangis? Tak sengaja cermin meja itu tergeser oleh tangannya dan menimbulkan suara.

"Ng … Isogai?" seloroh Maehara dengan nada mengantuk. Dia terduduk sambil mengucek mata.

"Oi, maaf. Tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu."

Maehara membelalakkan mata untuk mengusir kantuk. "Oh, Isogai si _ikemen _sudah kembali. Bisa kauceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tunggu. Apa keluargaku sudah kauberi tahu?"

Maehara menguap dulu sebelum menjawab, "Aku cuma bilang, kau akan menginap di rumahku karena ada kerja kelompok di sini sampai tengah malam."

Isogai bisa menghela napas lega sejenak. Keluarganya mengenal Maehara sejak kecil jadi orang tuanya tidak akan khawatir. Dia juga ingat akan janjinya.

"Jadi, ceritanya begini ..."

Kedua sohib itu tidak tidur lagi sampai menjelang pagi. Maehara gusar luar biasa terhadap Asano dan gengnya.

"Kelakuannya seperti itu dan ayahnya tidak tahu? Pintar sekali menyembunyikan aib. Tapi sungguh, sistem di kelas A sama sekali tak terbayangkan buatku. Ide siapa itu?"

"Ide kepala sekolah, siapa lagi," sahut Isogai. "Adanya kelas E juga ide beliau, 'kan?"

"Serius. Kalau aku jadi kau, Isogai, aku akan minta pindah kelas. Aku punya mantan di kelas 1-A dan kukira apa yang kaualami lain sama sekali."

Isogai mengingat-ingat siapa mantan yang dimaksud Maehara. Oh, yang putri pengusaha pabrik gula itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Mereka mendiskriminasimu."

Isogai terdiam.

Maehara menyipitkan mata. "Jangan katakan kau tidak merasakannya."

"Aku tidak … yah, aku merasa. Sekaligus kurasa aku tidak merasa. Maksudku, kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran."

"Kau pintar, oke, itu syarat utama masuk kelas A. Apa syarat kedua?"

"Sanggup membayar uang sekolah dua kali lipat." Isogai merasa perutnya bergejolak.

"Itu dia. Jadi bayangkan, tiga puluh siswa kelas 1-A semuanya pintar dan punya cukup uang, berlebih bahkan. Lalu masuklah kau, yang meskipun pintar, tak pernah pamer barang mahal …."

"Cukup, Maehara, aku mengerti maksudmu."

"Kalau dari ceritamu, hanya Asano dan gengnya yang tahu kau mendapat keringanan biaya di kelas A."

"Kalaupun yang lain tahu, tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Maksudku, lihat dirimu. Berapa kali kau disuruh membelikan ini-itu untuk mereka? Meski mereka juga membayari? Kau itu terlalu baik, Isogai …."

Isogai menggigit bibir, Maehara tak tega meneruskan. Lagipula kantuknya sudah kembali. Jam empat pagi, masih cukup waktu untuk tidur sebentar …. Dia tak tahu bahwa Isogai tidak kembali tidur dan malah menekuri ponselnya.

Isogai membangunkannya jam setengah enam pagi, wajahnya bersimbah air mata.

"Maehara … ayahku … kecelakaan di jalan."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Yukimura-_sensei _pasti bercanda._

Isogai Yuuma menatap formulir di tangannya dengan hati pedih. Judulnya berbunyi, _Pencalonan Mandiri Ketua Kelas_.

Dirinya diminta mencalonkan diri jadi ketua kelas 3-E? Si miskin anak buangan dari kelas A ini? Apa yang dilihat Yukimura-_sensei _dalam dirinya? Wali kelasnya itu pasti tidak tahu apa sesungguhnya alasan Isogai terbuang ke 3-E.

Hanya Maehara yang tahu, tapi dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan rahasia sahabat sendiri … bahkan ibu Isogai sendiri tidak tahu.

Ada satu lagi orang yang tahu, yaitu Asano Gakushuu, tapi tak mungkin Yukimura_-sensei _tahu dari dia_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Karangan bunga dan ucapan turut berduka tak hentinya mengalir ke kediaman Isogai, padahal sudah hampir sebulan sang kepala keluarga meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kebanyakan ucapan datang dari pengguna jasa transportasi yang dikemudi oleh ayah Yuuma, tapi karangan bunga terbesar (dan termahal) dikirim oleh keluarga Asano.

Isogai Yuuma kembali ke sekolah setelah masa berkabung selesai, dan itu bertepatan dengan masa ujian kenaikan kelas. Dia mengajukan permohonan kepada kepala sekolah untuk pindah ke kelas B saat naik kelas 2 nanti setelah berterima kasih atas karangan bunganya.

"Kenapa minta pindah?" tanya Asano senior.

"Saya kesulitan mengikuti pelajaran di kelas A, _Sensei_."

"Tapi nilai ujianmu bagus-bagus. Kesulitan apa?"

Isogai mati kutu. Sumber kesulitannya tak lain dari anak kepala sekolah dan teman-temannya.

"Kalau ada kesulitan, kau bisa minta bimbingan privat pada guru profesional. Pembayarannya bisa dibicarakan belakangan. Atau kau bisa bicarakan dulu dengan Gakushuu. Itu fungsinya di kelas."

"Baik, _Sensei_." Isogai tak tahu mau bicara apa lagi. Dia masih punya banyak hal untuk ditanggung setelah kematian ayahnya.

Uang sekolah adik-adiknya. Tagihan listrik, air, dan kontrakan rumah. Kebutuhan sehari-hari belum masuk hitungan, karena masih bisa ditekan sampai minimal. Sekarang tinggal ibunya sendirian yang bekerja dan pendapatan keluarga mereka terpotong separuhnya. Yuuma sampai terpikir untuk berhenti sekolah saja, tapi ibunya menentang keras.

"_Justru kau itu harus sekolah sampai selesai agar tak seperti Ayah dan Ibu!"_

Sebagai _ikemen _sejati, dia tak mungkin mengecewakan ibunya yang kini menjanda. Jadilah Isogai Yuuma naik ke kelas 2-A dengan peringkat nomor sembilan saat ujian kenaikan kelas satu. Lima besarnya tak lain dari geng Virtuoso.

Maehara Hiroto, di sisi lain, naik ke kelas 2-D, bukan 2-C. Beberapa ujiannya gagal dan dia ketahuan menyontek di salah satunya. Kelas 2-D berisi anak-anak yang paling bermasalah baik dari segi akademis maupun perilaku. Mereka semua diberi peringatan bahwa, kalau tidak ada kemajuan, mereka akan berakhir di kelas E pada tahun terakhir SMP. Kendati demikian, pihak sekolah tidak serta-merta membiarkan mereka terjun bebas ke kelas 3-E. Pelajaran tambahan diadakan dan bimbingan-konseling diselenggarakan khusus untuk seisi kelas 2-D (ditambah beberapa anak 2-C). Jadi Maehara punya banyak kesibukan sejak awal kelas dua sampai nyaris tak bisa berburu gebetan atau main dengan Isogai. Ah, barangkali Isogai juga sibuk dengan kerja kelompok ….

Padahal nyatanya tidak demikian. Pelajaran di kelas dua lebih banyak berisi tugas individu, meski tetap sesekali ada tugas berkelompok. Bila ada tugas kelompok, Isogai selalu mencoba mencicil yang bisa dikerjakannya di sekolah lalu mengirim _email _ke teman-temannya, membiarkan yang lain berdiskusi tanpa dirinya, kemudian menyambung lewat _email _juga.

Sepanjang semester pertama kelas dua, hanya ada dua kali kerja kelompok dan Isogai berhasil menghindar untuk datang ke rumah salah satu geng Virtuoso. Dia selalu datang ke sekolah nyaris saat bel masuk berbunyi dan langsung pulang kala bel pulang berdentang; pengecualian saat dia bertugas piket kebersihan. Kalau salah satu dari mereka ada yang bertanya kenapa Isogai tak bisa lama-lama di sekolah, dia hanya menjawab harus membantu ibunya di rumah. Karena tahu ayah Isogai sudah tiada, mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Asano Gakushuu tak banyak berkomentar soal perubahan sikap Isogai, tapi dia paham dengan jelas bahwa orang itu menghindarinya.

Sampai suatu ketika, pada pertengahan semester dua di kelas dua, kepala sekolah memanggil Isogai Yuuma.

"Ada laporan bahwa kau bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Apa itu benar?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Isogai menyahut, "Benar, _Sensei_."

"Kau tahu itu dilarang dalam peraturan sekolah?"

Nada kalimat Asano Gakuhou tidak bisa lebih tajam lagi. Penekanannya pada kata _peraturan_ membuat bulu kuduk Isogai meremang.

"Saya tahu, _Sensei_. Tapi ibu saya—"

Gakuhou memotong, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu itu dilarang, tapi kau tetap melakukan."

Isogai bergeming.

"Peraturan adalah peraturan. Kau mengerti?"

Isogai mengangguk kaku.

"Setelah kenaikan kelas, kau akan masuk ke 3-E. Dan kau harus berhenti dari kerja paruh waktumu."

Lama sekali baru Isogai menyahut,

"Baik, _Sensei._"

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu mencegatnya sebelum pulang.

"Aku dengar kau melanggar peraturan sekolah."

Isogai mengalihkan pandangan. Cepat sekali kabar itu tersiar; oh, jangan lupa, Gakushuu 'kan anak kepala sekolah.

"Jadi itu yang kaukerjakan setiap hari? Sampai kau tidak bisa ikut kerja kelompok?" Gakushuu merongrongnya.

"Begini masih lebih baik daripada aku berhenti sekolah, 'kan, Asano?" Isogai menanggapi dengan mantap. "Pilihannya adalah itu, atau aku tetap sekolah dengan melanggar peraturan. Aku pilih yang kedua."

Sejujurnya Isogai ingin menambahkan, "Kau dan keluargamu yang kaya mana mungkin mengerti," tapi hati kecilnya memperingatkan untuk tidak berucap. Kalau memang mau mengakhirinya sekarang, akhiri saja! Seperti saran dari Maehara yang sudah dia beri tahu tentang kebenaran rencana ini. Alih-alih berkata sinis, Isogai menutup dengan,

"Jadi, terima kasih sudah menerimaku selama di kelas A. Aku akan dipindah ke 3-E setelah kenaikan kelas."

"Isogai Yuuma," desis Gakushuu tiba-tiba, rautnya berubah menakutkan. "Jangan bilang kau sengaja melakukan ini untuk bisa pindah kelas. Itu cara paling pengecut yang pernah ada."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Asano junior benar, cara itu memang pengecut, meski tak sepenuhnya benar. Isogai memang kerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga, sekaligus dia memanfaatkannya untuk memutuskan pertemanan dengan Gakushuu karena hal itu akan otomatis membuatnya terbuang ke 3-E.

Padahal, Isogai menyadari dengan sedih, sejak awal Gakushuu tidak mengajaknya berteman. Gakushuu mengajaknya _bergabung dengan kelompok_; artinya bisa sangat luas dan, selama ini, Isogai tak pernah merasa punya tempat di antara Five Virtuosos. Isogai malah merasa nyaris dijerumuskan, teringat perkara _cocktail _waktu dulu. Apa karena Isogai itu miskin dan polos (dan baik hati), maka dengan mudahnya disuruh-suruh dan dipengaruhi?

Gakushuu hanya memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya dan dia pun kini memanfaatkan keadaan. Dia sama buruknya dengan Asano Gakushuu.

Dengan latar belakang seperti itu, mana pantas Isogai mencalonkan diri jadi ketua kelas?

Jangan-jangan Yukimura-_sensei _memang hanya tahu kulit luarnya saja: bahwa Isogai bersikap ksatria dengan bekerja paruh waktu demi keluarga dan menerima konsekuensi dipindah ke 3-E karenanya. Titik. Sungguh alasan yang mulia, tapi Isogai tidak layak disebut seperti itu.

Alasannya tidak masuk sekolah di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru adalah karena kepengecutan itu tadi. Akan ada apel pagi seluruh siswa di halaman gedung utama, jadi para murid 3-E pun harus 'turun gunung' menghadiri upacara untuk dihujani tatapan meremehkan para penghuni gedung utama. Isogai tak tahu mana yang bakal lebih membuatnya miris: bertemu Gakushuu atau dipandang rendah oleh mantan teman-teman kelas A.

Di hari kedua dirinya resmi menjadi anggota kelas 3-E, Isogai Yuuma muncul di ruang kelas. Maehara menghambur merangkulnya.

"Kukira kau serius berhenti sekolah!" Ada air mata _sungguhan _di mata sohibnya itu.

"Isogai-_kun_, kemarin kau dicari Yukimura-_sensei_," ucap seorang siswi berubuh tinggi ramping yang Isogai tak tahu namanya.

"Eh? Oh, iya."

"Kau dulu kelas 2-A, 'kan? Aku Kataoka Megu dari 2-B. Mohon kerja samanya."

Maehara buru-buru menyeret Isogai yang kebingungan ke luar kelas.

"Pertama-tama aku minta maaf," ujarnya cepat-cepat, "Yukimura_-sensei _tahu rahasiamu dariku."

Isogai melotot.

.

.

.

"Betul. Isogai-_kun_ dan Kataoka-_san _akan jadi perwakilan kelas 3-E."

Isogai masih tak mengerti. "Saya belum mengisi formulir itu, _Sensei_."

"Kau akan mengisinya sebentar lagi."

"Saya tidak bersedia jadi ketua kelas."

"Ini bukan soal bersedia atau tidak bersedia. Tapi, berkualitas atau tidak berkualitas." Aguri tersenyum tenang. "Jangan salahkan Maehara-_kun _soal itu. Saya yang memancingnya dengan bertanya, 'Apa ada orang yang ingin dihindari Isogai-_kun _di gedung utama?' dan dia langsung gelagapan."

Isogai tertunduk malu. "Seluruh ceritanya, _Sensei _sudah tahu?"

"Sebagian besar."

"Memalukan sekali. Orang seperti saya tidak pantas jadi ketua kelas, _Sensei_." Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Isogai. "Apa karena di kelas tidak ada calon yang lebih baik? Atau karena saya dari kelas A dan Kataoka_-san _dari kelas B?"

Aguri menggeleng. "Bukan keduanya. Saya memilih Kataoka_-san _karena alasan tersendiri, terlepas dari fakta dia dulu dari kelas B. Saya juga memilihmu bukan karena Isogai_-kun _dari kelas A, maupun karena keputusanmu bekerja paruh waktu demi keluarga._"_

Senyum pengertian sang wali kelas membuat Isogai tersentuh, padahal Aguri belum menjelaskan apa-apa.

"Isogai-_kun _tahu ada yang tidak beres dari teman-temanmu di kelas A, dan kau setia pada prinsipmu. Kau berani berjuang meski sendirian dan menghindari konflik dengan cara yang elegan."

"_Sensei _menyebutnya cara yang elegan? Asano menyebutnya cara pengecut, dan itu benar."

"Sekarang coba pikirkan, seandainya seisi kelas A baik-baik saja, apakah kau tidak akan kerja paruh waktu?"

Isogai berpikir sejenak. "Saya akan tetap kerja, _Sensei_, karena keluarga saya butuh itu."

"Jadi, ada atau tidak ada masalah di kelas A, kau toh tetap akan dipindah ke 3-E karena melanggar peraturan, bukan?"

Benar juga, ya. Isogai tidak berpikir sampai ke situ.

"Bagi _Sensei_, Isogai_-kun _seperti lentera yang bersinar terang."

Si pemilik nama menatap mata gurunya dengan keheranan.

"Kau lihat, teman-temanmu di 3-E berbeda jauh dengan anak-anak kelas A, atau bahkan murid gedung utama secara umum. Mereka sedang tersesat dalam gelap. Ya, termasuk Maehara_-kun _juga. _Sensei _sendiri agak pesimis melihat anak-anak ini sudah tak punya semangat untuk sekolah."

Memang. Masa depan para penghuni 3-E, apa yang menjanjikan? Bisa lulus saja sudah bersyukur, karena dibebani nilai yang jeblok atau catatan kelakuan buruk yang berderet-deret.

"_Sensei _bersyukur dianugerahi kemampuan menilai kualitas watak seseorang. Saat melihat riwayatmu, _Sensei _seolah melihat secercah sinar, meski redup. Karena itu _Sensei_ mengunjungimu di rumah. Setelah melihatmu secara langsung, _Sensei_ tahu bahwa Isogai-_kun_ adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi ketua kelas, yang menerangi jalan teman-teman 3-E."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Adalah tugas Aguri untuk membesarkan nyala sinar yang masih redup itu, berharap teladan dan arahan Isogai dibantu Kataoka bisa menjadi penerang bagi seisi kelas 3-E yang disebutnya tersesat dalam gelap. Ketika akhirnya tugas mulia itu diestafet kepada Koro-_sensei_, Aguri telah membangun fondasi kuat dengan menyiapkan lentera terang untuk memimpin jalan anak-anak 3-E.

Memang ada dendam pribadi dalam diri Asano Gakushuu terhadap Isogai Yuuma. Tak heran sang putra kepala sekolah mati-matian menghalalkan segala cara untuk membalas apa yang diistilahkannya sendiri 'pengkhianatan Isogai', terutama setelah Isogai ketahuan masih melanjutkan kerja paruh waktunya dan memicu perseteruan 3-A vs 3-E dalam kancah _boutaoshi_.

Tapi, sekali lagi, gelapnya perbuatan Asano dan gengnya tetap kalah dengan sinar dari 3-E.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Catatan Penulis:**

Waktu itu mereka belum tahu bahwa, ketika Koro-_sensei_ mati, tubuhnya hancur menjadi berjuta partikel cahaya :")

.

/Tabur bunga untuk Yukimura-_sensei_ dan Koro-_sensei_/

/Belum bisa move on dari canon/

.

Entri ketiga Roux untuk _Self-Worth Challenge_, dan ini yang paling mendekati _based on true story _sepertinya :") terima kasih **Filatipphia** dan **Shiro Sylthfarn** penyelenggara _challenge _yang menarik ini!

Ada yang bilang, potensi orang bisa lebih keluar jika berada di bawah tekanan. Itu yang sedang dialami Roux (curhat nih ceritanya, haha) jadwal kerjaan lagi padat begini malah bikin fanfic /biargakspaneng/

Oke, sepertinya ini fanfic terakhir Roux di tahun ini (paling nggak, sampai November, deh) jadi, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^/


End file.
